Relatively large facilities are commonly used to house computing devices, which may function as data or processing centers. The increasing use of online computing and cloud computing services has greatly increased the demand for such facilities. The use of computing devices in the blockchain art has likewise increased the demand for computing device facilities. The substantial amount of computing devices within a facility often results in substantial heat generation within the facility due to the appreciable power requirements of the computing devices, which can be in excess of 30 kilowatts per linear foot of computing space. Various means have been used to cool such facilities including the use of conventional HVAC systems, liquid cooled systems and the like.